


Snowflake

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats itself. Baekhyun relives the same day knowing like the back of his hand how it begins and how it ends. It’s what he does in the middle that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this amazing prompt, I hope you enjoy this~

**IIIII I**

_“Hurry up!” Even though he is right there in front of him, he sounds far away._

_“I’m trying!” Shorter legs indeed push themselves harder to meet longer ones. “What is it you’re trying to show me that can’t wait?” A smile flits across his own lips at the bright grin flashed at him._

_“It’s a secret! Hurry!” The taller gestures wildly with his arm, smiling back as he bounds across the road._

_SMASH._

_The sound of sirens scream in his ears, repeating a cycle over and over again, making him feel dizzy and almost unable to stand. His head is thumping along with the beat of his heart, his vision wobbly as he staggers onto the road onto the truck, where Chanyeol was._

_Where Chanyeol is._

_He sees people crowding, hears sirens again, but he pushes them all away, stumbling into the centre of it all._

_Chanyeol is bleeding. Chanyeol is hurt. Chanyeol is …_

_Chanyeol is dead._

_An ear-splitting scream hurts his brain, the image of Chanyeol’s disfigured body flashing across every crevice of his mind – twisted, bent, broken –_

Baekhyun sits up, sweating in the darkness.

He turns around abruptly, hands searching blindly for something that means the world to him. He finds it – a soft arm splayed onto his side of the bed because Chanyeol’s big like that. Baekhyun grabs it instinctively, holding it close to his chest, gripping it so tightly just in case Chanyeol slips under his fingers again.

“Baek …” Chanyeol murmurs in his sleep. Panting, Baekhyun looks down at his lover, sleeping as peacefully as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. His vision blurs.

_Thank God it was just a dream._

After a few long moments, Baekhyun slowly sets down Chanyeol’s arm, letting it fall across his lap. Thank God. It had felt so real.

“Baek …?” Chanyeol groans as he turns over. His boyfriend had always had a sixth sense of a sort, one that always knew whenever Baekhyun is emotionally distraught. A sleepy eye cracks open as he stares at Baekhyun, then closes it again, a small grin lighting up his relaxed features as his hand moves and caresses the smaller’s thigh. “Just a bad dream, Baek …”

“I … I know …” Baekhyun replies shakily. The image is still stuck in his mind. It had felt so real.

Sensing Baekhyun’s fear, Chanyeol opens his eyes again, hand this time sliding up to hold Baekhyun’s arm, pulling him back down onto the bed gently. “C’mere.”

Hesitantly, cautiously, Baekhyun slides back under the covers, heart racing. Chanyeol lets out another one of his stupid grins as he waits patiently for his boyfriend to settle back down, and once he’s settled, the taller wraps his arms over Baekhyun’s smaller form, pulling him to his chest.

“I’m here, Baek.” He breathes against Baekhyun’s neck. “Don’t be afraid, because I’m here.”

 

The next morning, the two of them sit across each other on the table, eating breakfast cheerfully. Baekhyun had already forgotten about his dream.

Chanyeol stands up when he finishes, piling his dishes together. His hand is large enough to hold all his dishes in one hand as he takes two strides to the sink.

“Leaving already?” Baekhyun asks between mouthfuls, eyes travelling to look at his boyfriend’s ass. He can never get enough of Chanyeol wearing a suit. Chanyeol turns, an amused smile lighting the corner of his lips, as if he had known his lover had been checking him out.

“No work today?” Chanyeol murmurs as he walks towards Baekhyun and leans down, almost nuzzling against his hair.

“Nup, free day for me!” Baekhyun grins happily. Chanyeol smiles as Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug. “Remember to take the tea I brewed for you yesterday, all right?”

“Yeah, I already have.” Chanyeol whispers. They stay like this for a while.

“Okay, okay, I gotta go.” Chanyeol pulls away, turning to leave, but at the last minute, Baekhyun grabs his tie and pulls him into a kiss. For a moment, a horrible image flashes across Baekhyun’s mind, but before he can hold on to just what the thought is, Chanyeol is kissing back just as enthusiastically, reaching down to wrap his hand around Baekhyun’s waist, hoisting him off his seat. Just like that, the horrible feeling disappears as quickly as it had come, until Baekhyun forgets it completely. A triumphant Baekhyun pulls away eventually, watching with a grin as his lover’s eyes widen in realisation.

“I’m gonna be late!” Quickly, he lets go of Baekhyun gently, rushes across the kitchen, picks up his bag, stumbles back with a sloppy kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek, then runs towards the door.

“Not like your boss cares!” Baekhyun calls back playfully as Chanyeol puts on his shoes.

“Yeah, but I don’t want rumours floating around again!” Chanyeol stands up and stomps so his large feet can completely be placed inside his shoes. “Last time it happened, I got the entire building asking me how you were in bed.”

Baekhyun snickers. “I suppose you told them I was amazing?” Chanyeol opens the door and looks as if he is about to walk out, but at the last minute, he closes the door as he looks back, cheeky smile lighting his lips.

“Told ‘em I fell asleep from boredom!” Before Baekhyun can register that, Chanyeol rushes out, cackling.

 

 **Chanyeol:** Meet me @ old place 2day?  
After I finish work?  
5pm?  
xxx  
<3 u

At this time, Baekhyun had been taking a bath and had been wondering just why the hell his phone kept buzzing next to the sink. Standing up on wobbly legs, Baekhyun reaches out for a towel on the rack before realising that there is none.

“Chanyeol, did you just dump the towels in the washing machine again?” Baekhyun shouts loudly, annoyed as he steps out on wobbly legs. Somehow, he has a déjà vu feeling, as if this has happened before. Grumbling to himself, the smaller steps onto the cold tiled floor, wet hands reaching towards the cupboard before pulling it open for a new towel …

… to find that there are none.

What the hell?

There _is_ a note, though, sitting innocently on the top shelf, so discreet that Baekhyun might’ve missed it.

Baekhyun picks it up, scanning through the note, recognising Chanyeol’s handwriting by first glance.

Pranked you!

Hid all our towels

The only one left is in the garden.

Even though irritation is starting to rise, Baekhyun can’t help but smile. Even though he feels like this happened before, Baekhyun tiptoes out towards the backyard, wincing when he realises that he had left a trail of water behind him, making a mental note (even though he doesn’t really need to) to wipe up after. He’s already shivering, that bastard!

He steps out into the garden, welcoming the warm sunshine, unaware that he is completely naked in the almost-public. Wearing Chanyeol’s slippers, Baekhyun steps down onto the grass towards the drying rack. He finds a huge towel hanging on it, and when he steps closer, he sees that the towel has pictures of cucumbers on it. Stepping closer, he sees a pink note stuck among the softness of the towel.

Gotcha!

New present for you.

I know you love it~

Baekhyun laughs, pulling the towel off before wrapping it around himself. Staying in the sun has allowed it to become warm, and Baekhyun can only pull it around him tighter, imagining the warmth as Chanyeol’s embrace. He makes a mental note to do just as silly a prank as this one to Chanyeol later.

Yet, even as he walks back with his brand new towel wrapped thrice around his body, Baekhyun feels as if this has happened before. For the first time since experiencing such déjà vus of the day, Baekhyun steps back and tries to find when the last time this happened.

But no matter how much he wracks his brains, he can’t think of anything.

Shrugging, Baekhyun returns back to the bathroom to reply to his stupid boyfriend.

 

Baekhyun meets Chanyeol in the town square. He looks at his watch for the fourth time that day.

5:04pm.

Is Chanyeol purposely making him wait?

5:10pm.

Oh, he is so going to get this when he comes!

5:40pm.

Baekhyun is getting worried. Chanyeol is never usually late. In fact, usually he’s early. Maybe that’s why he’s getting so … agitated?

5:44pm.

“Baek!” Baekhyun turns, ready to hit Chanyeol for making him worry, but upon seeing the deep cut across Chanyeol’s cheek, he rushes to him instead.

“Chanyeol, what happened?” Baekhyun frets anxiously. Chanyeol smiles affectionately, but shakes his head as he pulls Baekhyun to him into a hug.

“Sorry I’m late, Baek.” He whispers. “But there have been many weird things that happened to me today.”

“Like what?” Baekhyun takes out a tissue to dab on Chanyeol’s face.

“Let’s not talk about it now.” He says, reaching down to grab Baekhyun’s hand. “I gotta show you something.”

Baekhyun has a bad feeling about this.

“What …?” His voice is now merely a whisper. The bad feeling seems to grow. How come he feels like this has happened before?

“Let’s go!” Chanyeol encourages, a large grin on his face. “C’mon!”

“Chanyeol, wait …” Baekhyun feels terrified, and he doesn’t even know why. The streets are still light and there are people everywhere – nothing is going to happen. Nothing. He pulls away his arm. “What are you showing me?”

“It’s a secret!” Chanyeol laughs, but doesn’t try to hold Baekhyun’s hand again. Instead, he gestures with his hand enthusiastically, running towards the streets with his head turned back, staring at Baekhyun with adoration in his eyes. “Come on –”

**SMASH.**

Baekhyun’s vision blurs. Everything seems to happen in slow motion.

He stands on the sidelines, frozen to the spot as he sees everyone on the streets crowd around the accident. He can hardly breathe. He sees someone slipping out of the truck and running off, blending into the crowd, but how come no one sees? How come no one sees him? Someone just go murdered, and the murderer is getting away!

That someone is …

Finally clicking in his mind, Baekhyun rushes forward, pushing everyone away. Somehow this feels like déjà vu all over again, but why?

_The dream._

Chanyeol is laid out beneath him, exactly like his dream.

“CHANYEOL!” He screams, tears falling down his eyes as he collapses onto the floor. “CHANYEOL!”  
Then everything blacks out.

**IIIII**

Baekhyun wakes with a start. Looking at his surroundings, the day is still dark and Chanyeol is still safe and warm right next to him.

But Baekhyun is not fooled anymore.

_It will happen._

_It’s real._

_It’s going to happen today._

Shaking, the smaller takes deep breaths, trying his best not to let out a choked sob. Tears are streaming down his face, the image of a disfigured Chanyeol still clear and vivid in his mind. Why is the day repeating itself? Why does Baekhyun have to go through every damn day just to watch Chanyeol die in the end?

Unless …

Unless he can do something about it.

He might not be able to change the start, but he can change the end.

He can save Chanyeol’s life.

Taking another deep breath, Baekhyun holds it in as he turns and watches his boyfriend’s peaceful, sleeping face – innocent, pure, and without a care in the world – unknowing and unaware that he will die at the end of today.

 _I’ll protect you._ Baekhyun thinks, determination swelling his heart even though his heart is already so tired.

_I’ll protect you, if it’s the last thing I do._

 

“Why looking so grim, babe?” Chanyeol asks innocently as he finishes his last mouthful of breakfast, standing up to pile the dishes together. His hand holds all the dishes and he takes two strides to the sink.

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun mutters, heart racing unnaturally.

“No work today?” Chanyeol murmurs when he returns, leaning down to nuzzle against Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun takes this time to close his eyes, remembering this is how it felt just yesterday – or was it today?

“Free day.” Baekhyun whispers, hands afraid to touch Chanyeol – afraid that if he does, Chanyeol might disappear. But he does so anyway, winding his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him close into a tight, tight hug. Chanyeol doesn’t pull away.

“Can you stay here with me today?” Baekhyun asks. “Let’s not leave the house today.” Chanyeol chuckles.

“C’mon, babe, you know my work is important.” Eventually, Chanyeol pulls away, turning to leave. At the last minute, Baekhyun has no choice but to grab Chanyeol’s tie, pulling him closer so that he can’t escape. If Chanyeol stayed, then maybe he won’t die. Chanyeol turns around upon Baekhyun’s touch, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Baekhyun kisses back, trying to delay things, to hold him back, trying to tell him how much he needs him, but eventually Chanyeol pulls away.

“I’m gonna be late!” He exclaims, running to grab his bag, then running back to give Baekhyun a sloppy kiss. Then he rushes towards the door.

“You really won’t stay?” Baekhyun asks, panicking as he stands up from his seat. Chanyeol opens the door and looks as if he is about to walk right out, but he turns back last minute, pushing the door back closed, expression gentle.

“Do you really miss me that much?” Chanyeol lets out a playful smile. Baekhyun feels so afraid.

“Chanyeol, I –”

“See you later, babe. Thanks for the tea.” Chanyeol opens the door again, then closes the door behind him, leaving Baekhyun once again alone in their house.

 

 **Chanyeol:** Meet me @ old place 2day?

After I finish work?

5pm?

xxx

<3 u

It’s actually happening.

It will happen.

Baekhyun feels too agitated to sit inside the bath any longer. He stands, reaching out to take hold of the towel, but then realises it’s not there.

Not even bothering with the note, Baekhyun rushes out to grab the towel in the garden, wrapping it around himself before curling up slightly to bathe in the warmth. Why can’t this towel be Chanyeol?

Baekhyun closes his eyes, wanting to curl up and cry, but it’s not over.

It’s not over.

Opening his eyes again, Baekhyun walks back into the bathroom to grab his phone, but something strange catches his eye in the mirror.

He stalls for a moment, disbelieving. Then he leans in closer, fingers tracing over the strange new mark that had embedded itself onto the curve below his collarbone like a birthmark.

What is it?

Squinting, Baekhyun leans even closer, rubbing onto the mark that looks a lot like a snowflake. It doesn’t hurt. It looks like a normal birthmark.

When did it get there?

Confused, Baekhyun straightens his back, staring at himself in the mirror for a long while before leaving.

After all, he has no time to think about that now.

 

5:44pm.

“Baek!” Baekhyun turns, seeing Chanyeol approaching him with a large grin on his face. Just like Baekhyun expected, there is a deep cut across Chanyeol’s cheek.

“What happened?” Baekhyun asks anxiously. Chanyeol smiles, shaking his head as he pulls Baekhyun into a hug.

“Nothing much.” He replies. “Sorry I’m late, but there have been many weird things that happened to me today.”

“Weird? Like what?” Baekhyun takes out his tissue to dap at the cut. He has a bad feeling about this.

“Let’s not talk about it now.” Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hand. “I gotta show you something.”

“No.” Baekhyun pulls away fiercely, rendering Chanyeol stunned. “Tell me what happened today.”

“I’m fine, Baek.” Chanyeol sighs. “That’s not important –”

“Tell me, then we’ll go see what you want to show me.” Baekhyun whispers, pulling Chanyeol closer to him. “Please.”

“…Fine.” Chanyeol must’ve heard the desperation, because he lets Baekhyun lead him somewhere to sit. “Don’t freak out, though.”

_I’m already freaking out._

“So when I left the house today, I noticed something about the door.” Chanyeol scratches his head weirdly. “It had a strange dent on it … It looked like a knife had embedded itself on the door, but I couldn’t see a knife anywhere.” _What …?_

_What the hell is happening?_

“While I was on my way to work, it felt a bit too cold, so for once in my life, I rolled up the window … Lucky thing I did, because suddenly something came flying out of nowhere – I wasn’t sure what the hell it was, because it was too fast I couldn’t see – but it pierced the window and the window broke into pieces. I wasn’t hurt, though, Baek – don’t worry – I think that was pure accident. But then I got off the car and walked to work and – can you believe it, Baek? – I stopped because I remembered I had to check for something – that’s got something to do with what I want to show you today – and then a television fell, right in the place I was about to step on. It scared the hell outta me, that’s for sure, but when I looked up, no one was there. It was so strange, you know? Anyway, Baek, I promise you I’m not hurt, I was just a little shaken. No one can have such an unlucky day, right? Then I went to work safely. Someone sent me a cup of coffee for me at some point, but I never got to drink it because I was late and work was too busy at the moment. Also I got the bottle of tea that you so lovingly brewed for me, babe, so I thought I should drink that first before the coffee. At one point, I completely forgot about the coffee and I accidentally spilled it. What was strange, though, was that it started dissolving my desk. I didn’t know what the hell was happening, Baek. How can something dissolve the desk but not the cup? No one thought of that. People thought I was overstressed so I accidentally poured acid in my coffee but … Anyway, they assigned me another table after that and let me continue on with my work. I felt really tired already, so I sent you a message. Straight after that, I went to the top of the building to get some fresh air and eat some of my lunch … I didn’t know what the hell came over me, but suddenly I was at the edge of the building, about to fall off. Luckily the tie caught onto one of the posts and I held on and got myself back to safety. I think I must’ve been too tired, Baek. After that, I just went back to my office because I was afraid I’d get myself into danger again. After that, my work ended and I was preparing to go out to meet you. As I was going to the toilet, I stopped because I decided to wash my hands, so I let the man after me take the toilet. You know me – I like to take the one furthest away because I thought it would be the cleanest, and the man was the same. He went there, and then suddenly he screamed and I don’t know what happened because so many people rushed in and I was pushed out and I couldn’t see what happened – apparently they said that a family of rats lived there and they bit him when he wasn’t looking and … isn’t that just weird? I’ll never go to the end ones again. Then that delayed me quite a while so I was rushing to meet you. During that time, I got off my car and rushed to meet you, but then I tripped and I fell and luckily for me I was wearing a thick suit and then I don’t even know why the rose bushes were right in front of me but I fell of them but unfortunately my cheek got cut. I didn’t fell hard either – I could just feel the thorns pricking me. I didn’t know thorns could be so piercing. When I got up, though, there were no holes in my clothes … Anyway, then I found you!”

“Chanyeol …” Baekhyun’s eyes widen in horror.

_It’s not an accident._

_It’s attempted murder._

“Let’s go home, Chanyeol …” Baekhyun reaches down and grabs Chanyeol’s hand tightly in his own. “Come on …”

“No!” Chanyeol protests. “You promised …”

“Please, Chanyeol, please …” Baekhyun pleads, heart racing so fast he’s afraid something will happen soon. “Let’s go home now …”

“That’s not fair, Baek …” Chanyeol is resisting. “I have to show you … It can’t wait.”

“Please, Chanyeol …” Baekhyun is so close to crying. He pulls harder, but Chanyeol is stronger.

“This is not funny, Baek – I’m serious!” Chanyeol wrenches his arm from him. He looks genuinely angry. Baekhyun is so afraid. “Don’t you understand? This is important to me. This is important to you – This is important to us.”

At that moment, Baekhyun doesn’t notice someone approach Chanyeol, nudging him. Chanyeol turns around, his angry face morphing into one of confusion and innocence. The figure pulls out something, gloved hands holding something Baekhyun can’t see.

Chanyeol reaches out.

Baekhyun knows.

“NO!” He screams, thrusting himself forward, trying to get in between them, trying to take the blow, but it’s too late.

Chanyeol’s fingers touch it.

Something passes over Chanyeol. Baekhyun can only watch in horror as Chanyeol spazzes, then collapses onto the ground. Baekhyun stands up from the ground, trying to search for the person who gave him that thing, but the figure has disappeared. As if he/she never existed in the first place.

Crying, Baekhyun crawls over to Chanyeol, holding his boyfriend in his arms. “Chanyeol …” He whimpers, but Chanyeol isn’t waking up. He’ll never wake up.

“Chanyeol … Please …” People are crowding around him now. Baekhyun inadvertently casts his eyes down, and finds the little black box in the corner, the size of a small ring box. That was the thing that killed Chanyeol. On top of it is etched with a symbol that looks very familiar.

_Snowflake._

Before Baekhyun can do anything else, the world around him spins and turns into black.

**IIII**

Baekhyun wakes.

Panting, he doesn’t even try to check where he is anymore. He already knows.

Leaving the bed, Baekhyun stumbles outside onto the living room, his world spinning.

What if the days are meant to repeat?

What if they repeat, not because Baekhyun can do something about it, but rather, because Baekhyun is meant to suffer through this every day?

It’s inevitable.

No matter how much Baekhyun helps Chanyeol escape, he never will.

Someone is going to kill him, and that someone will do whatever it takes.

But why? Why Chanyeol?

And why do the days repeat? Is this Baekhyun’s punishment?

Wrenching the days from his mind, Baekhyun curls up in the middle of the living room, wrapping his knees with his arms and resting his head on them.

He cries.

 

“Baek? Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks worriedly at the dining table the next day – rather, it’s the exact same day. It’s been the same day for who knows how long.

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun mutters, eating his breakfast quietly. He won’t stop Chanyeol anymore. He knows the outcome. Chanyeol will die at the end of the day.

“Babe … Something’s wrong.” Chanyeol approaches Baekhyun and scoops him up in his arms. Baekhyun refuses to look at Chanyeol. He’s afraid that if he does, he’ll start crying. Why does everything have to be so painful?

“Leave me alone.” Baekhyun, as much as he wants to hold Chanyeol and never let go, pushes Chanyeol away with all his might. Chanyeol looks hurt, but Baekhyun forces the image out of his mind. “Go. You have work today, don’t you? Don’t be late.”

“… You’re right.” Chanyeol grabs his dishes with one hand (after all, his hand is large enough) and he dumps them in the sink. He approaches Baekhyun again, but the smaller does everything he can to turn away, avoiding Chanyeol’s touch. Chanyeol is relentless, though, and he leans down to kiss Baekhyun’s temple.

“I have a surprise for you later today.” Chanyeol whispers in his ear. “I know it’ll cheer you up.”

A tear falls from Baekhyun’s cheek, but he doesn’t say anything. His heart aches. He refuses to watch as Chanyeol grabs his bag and heads for the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Then Chanyeol yells.

Dread falls onto Baekhyun’s stomach when he remembers.

_The knife._

Baekhyun tears after Chanyeol, wrenching the door open to find Chanyeol bleeding from his chest, unconscious. Dead.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun crouches down, holding Chanyeol’s face, tears falling from his eyes. Chanyeol is bleeding from an open wound on his chest, and on there is a knife, embedded there. Even though it’s predicted, even though Baekhyun has gone through this so many times, it doesn’t hurt any less. In fact, it hurts more each time. “No …”

Once again, Baekhyun sees a symbol marked onto the handle of the knife. A snowflake again.

This time, his tears blur everything into one and darkness falls again, but this time, he’s prepared for it.

**III**

Waking up, Baekhyun lets the tears fall.

Silently, he leaves his bed, unstable legs dragging himself towards the kitchen. He’s done with this. He doesn’t want to deal with this shit anymore.

Baekhyun will kill Chanyeol himself.

Then he’ll kill himself afterwards.

Grabbing the knife from the drawers, Baekhyun’s finger traces over the tip of the knife, watching it glint in the darkness. No more pain.

No more watching Chanyeol die before his eyes.

This will be the last time.

Baekhyun climbs back onto the bed, knife in hand. He turns, watching Chanyeol sleeping, looking so handsome even amongst the darkness. This is the man he fell in love with. This is the man he’ll do anything for.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol …” He whispers, bringing the knife up over Chanyeol’s calmly beating heart. He will end this once and for all.

He brings it down.

Nothing happens. He can’t move.

He is frozen.

His limbs are unmoving, the knife inches from Chanyeol’s heart. It’s as if he had turned to ice. Chanyeol wrinkles his nose cutely. Then whatever had been holding him back breaks and Baekhyun pushes himself away, shaking madly. He distances himself from Chanyeol, pushing himself up against the wall. What the hell had he been thinking?

**“That is not wise.”**

Baekhyun looks around the dark room, sweat clinging his hair to his face and his shirt to his body.

“Killing or suiciding was not part of the contract.”

Time seems to freeze. How does Baekhyun know that? He doesn’t know how. Then a figure descends from the ceiling from out of nowhere. Someone with short, spiky hair, almond eyes and a small nose appears before him, wearing ripped jeans and a black leather jacket that seems to reflect light even in the darkness.

“W-Who are you?” Baekhyun whispers, cheeks sticky from dry tears.

“Why, I’m the person you made a deal with, after all.” He replies, a smirk lighting his lips as he crouches down and reaches out, stroking Baekhyun’s cheek. His touch feels like ice.

“I … I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Who gave you the power to turn time back?” The man tilts his head, eyes looking innocent as they blink. “Who gave you so many chances to save the person who means most to you?”

“What does that mean?!” Baekhyun screams. He already feels so tired. The man sighs patiently, tracing Baekhyun’s jaw with his finger. Baekhyun shivers.

“I guess I’ll just have to show you then.” He stands up. He doesn’t seem to be doing anything, but then the world begins to spin once again. “Back to where it all started.”

 

**The sound of sirens scream in his ears, making him dizzy and unable to stand. His head is thumping along with the beat of his heart, along with the entire world that he sees in his eyes. He staggers, heart lurching.**

**Chanyeol is dead.**

**He screams. He never thought screaming was possible, coming from him.**

**He holds Chanyeol in his arms, Chanyeol who used to be so warm, so soft, but who is now clammy, the warmth draining out of him as each second passes.**

**“No …” He sobs. The mutters surrounding him as well as the sirens are now deaf to his ears. The world only consists of him and Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol can’t leave him.**

**He can’t live without Chanyeol.**

**“Please!” He screams into the air. “Please! I’ll do anything … Please, please just bring him back …”**

**He knows people are whispering and judging.**

**“Please!” His voice has never sounded so broken. His throat hurts from shouting too much, but he doesn’t care anymore at this point. “I’ll do anything … anything … Anyone …”**

**“Really?” A voice answers him, sounding otherworldly and it seems to echo from the non-existent walls of the world. Time stops, because the world becomes silent and nothing else moves. It seems to be ringing in his ears. He stops shouting and looks around, trying to blink tears from his eyes. Suddenly, a man appears before him, spiky brown hair, almond eyes, and ripped jeans. “Are you really ready to take up any offer?”**

**Baekhyun nods. He doesn’t question where this man came from, doesn’t question the fact that time has frozen and that the world is silent except for the both of them, because right now he will do absolutely anything to have Chanyeol back – even if he has to make a deal with the devil.**

**“I can give it to you.” The man purrs, leaning in so close that Baekhyun can feel his icy breath on his neck. “Tell me what you want.”**

**“Please, sir …” Baekhyun whimpers, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please, bring Chanyeol back … Bring him back into this world.”**

**“And what will you give me? In return?” The man raises his eyebrow, almond eyes blinking innocently.**

**“Anything.” Baekhyun replies. “Anything at all. Everything. Anything. Whatever you want.” His voice breaks and he begins sobbing again. ”Just give him back to me.” The man stands, walking around again. He seems to be centimetres off the air.**

**“It is uncertain whether he will return to you.” The man muses. “After all, I don’t have the power to revive. You will have to try to save him yourself.”**

**“I’ll do anything!” Baekhyun pleads desperately. “Please, just do what you can! I’ll do anything …” The man turns back to him, an unreadable glint in his eyes.**

**“It will be painful.” He says. “It will be the most painful thing you will ever do.”**

**“I’ll do it…” Baekhyun is crying again. “I’ll do it, please …”**

**“The only thing I can give you, is time.” The man proposes. “I can make you repeat the day, and you can use that day to do anything to save your loved one.”**

**“Yes … yes, please …’’ Baekhyun nods fervently. “Please …”**

**“But you have to give me your soul in return.” The man cuts in. “No matter what happens, I give you time, and you give me your soul afterwards.”**

**“Yes! I’ll do it, please …” Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol closer to him. I’ll do anything. The warmth is draining out of his skin. “Please, hurry …”**

**“Your soul, my dear.” The man raises his eyebrow. “Are you sure?”**

**“I’ll do anything! Please, just hurry …” Baekhyun looks back down, hands clutching Chanyeol’s face now. How could Chanyeol die like this? How can he just leave him so easily?**

**“Hm…Seven chances is enough for a soul, is it not?” The man replies. “Seven chances to try and bring him back. I’m sure that is worth your soul.”**

**“If you bring him back, you give me your soul, if you don’t bring him back, you still give me your soul.” The man repeats. Baekhyun isn’t really listening anymore. He’s just nodding. He’s willing to pay any price. “If you break the contract, you will never see your beloved again. If I break the contract, I will never be able to touch neither your souls. Now let us exchange blood.”**

**“…How? Help me, please …” Baekhyun looks around desperately for something to cut himself, but he can’t find anything. He can’t leave Chanyeol. “Please, sir…”**

**The man crouches down before him once again, desire fiery in his eyes. He leans closer, so close that Baekhyun can see his fangs.**

**“Call me Minseok.” He murmurs before leaning in and taking Baekhyun’s lips in his. Before Baekhyun knows it, a sharp pain springs from his bottom lip as Minseok bites onto the delicate skin. Minseok sucks, and Baekhyun feels himself getting dizzier, but just as he is about to faint from fatigue, Minseok pulls away, lips glistening with red. He licks his lips until the blood is gone, then he bites down on his own lips relentlessly, leaning close again.**

**“Is there … another way?” Baekhyun breathes, too weak to resist. Minseok’s lips twitch up again. A wide, crude smile.**

**“Yes.” He says, reaching to stroke Baekhyun’s hair mindlessly. “We bond. We have sex.”**

**“Oh … Never mind …” Baekhyun feels his eyes rolling back from lack of energy, but at that moment, Minseok cups his face and kisses him again, this time allowing his own blood to mix with Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun feels life returning to him as he sucks, Minseok’s blood cold and icy. When he’s sure it’s enough, he pulls away. Minseok stands, smirking.**

**“Let’s get this started, shall we?” The last thing Baekhyun remembers is the feeling of his chest burning before he blacks out.**

 

**IIIII II**

 

“You have three chances left.” Minseok tells him once they return into this timeless world. “Three more chances, or you will lose him.”

“There’s someone trying to kill him …” Baekhyun croaks. “Someone’s trying to kill him …”

“I can’t do anything about that.” Minseok’s expression is indifferent, as if he couldn’t care less.

“Why couldn’t I remember our deal?” Baekhyun feels tears rolling down his cheeks. “I wasted so many chances …”

“…” Minseok doesn’t reply, but watches him, not a hint of emotion on his face.

“Who are you?” Baekhyun rubs his tears from his eyes. “Who are you, and how do you have this power? Why are you so cold?” Briefly, Baekhyun thinks back to the tattooed snowflake below his collarbone, how it looks exactly like the symbol on all the weapons the killer had used. It can’t be. Minseok can’t be the killer. Minseok wants to help him.

“…That is not for you to know.” Minseok says softly. “Don’t suicide, Baekhyun, or else our contract will break. Suiciding means you take your own soul.”

Baekhyun nods weakly.

“You can give up now.” Minseok whispers. The idea sounds so tempting. “You can give up now, and you’ll never be able to hurt like this again.” Once again, Minseok’s presence is intimidating, and his fingers are still so icy as they touch Baekhyun’s tear-stained cheeks. “I’ll take you away from this horrible place right now if you want me to. You’ll be mine forever, and you’ll never have to hurt again.”

Baekhyun wants so badly to say yes – to leave this cruel world where he has to watch Chanyeol die every single goddam day. He is mentally exhausted. He wants to give up. He wants to stop, to avoid Chanyeol forever if it meant never seeing him in pain, never seeing him bloody and broken and … and _lifeless._

But if he gives up now, he will never see Chanyeol’s smile again.

If he gives up now, he’ll lose Chanyeol forever.

If he gives up now, he’ll never give Chanyeol another chance of living.

No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much it breaks him every time the day repeats, Baekhyun will do it. He would relive this day over and over again, even if it means having one out of a millionth chance of saving him.

“Restart the day.” Baekhyun says tiredly. Minseok seems a bit unsatisfied, but he stands, expression and posture otherwise remaining impassive.

“Go and rest up then – You will have a long day when morning breaks.” The Minseok disappears into thin air. Baekhyun knows that time has returned when he hears the loud ticking of their bedroom clock and the soft snores of Chanyeol.

Baekhyun climbs back into bed, turning to face Chanyeol, the man that he truly, truly loves with all his heart but has never realised until this, until now.

_I will save you, Chanyeol. I will protect you._

_Even if it means I have to lose my soul doing it._

 

“Don’t forget to take your tea.” Baekhyun says as Chanyeol rushes to pick up his bag.

“Yeah, yeah, bye, babe!” Chanyeol opens the door.

“Wait.” Baekhyun watches as the taller closes the door, and if he had been any less attentive, he would’ve missed the dull thud of what Baekhyun assumes to be the knife hitting the door. He walks up smoothly to Chanyeol, fixing his tie nice and tight.

“It’s okay to be late once in a while.” Smiling, Baekhyun tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol on the nose, then ushers him out. “Oh, and remember to roll up the windows!”

He should follow him out.

He should follow him everywhere.

And yet, he doesn’t, because he’s afraid that if he does, he’ll be accidentally killed and then he will never be able to save Chanyeol again. All he can do is pray that Chanyeol will be safe.

As he is in the bathroom, closing his eyes and trying to forget all that’s happening, warmth begins to fill his very core – very unlike the burning he had felt after he made a deal with Minseok – this almost seems to fill happiness in him. Then he hears voices.

Don’t trust him! The voice is smooth and sincere. Don’t trust him!

Baekhyun opens his eyes and sits up. Immediately the warmth and the voices vanish. Furrowing his brow, Baekhyun closes his eyes and leans backwards again.

Just as he is on the brim of being unconscious, the warmth engulfs him again and the voices – or rather, the voice – returns.

Don’t trust Minseok! The voice is agitated. Don’t open your eyes – otherwise, I won’t be able to talk to you.

Baekhyun keeps calm, trying to have his eyes remain closed. He isn’t even surprised or shocked or afraid anymore – at this point, anything can happen, even voices in his head and warmth that originates from nowhere.

_Who are you?_

I am someone who wants to help you. In Baekhyun’s mind, he can see someone wearing a white T-shirt in his mind, appearing out of nowhere, but he can’t see the face.

_Why should I trust you?_

Why should you trust Minseok?

_Look, I’m trying to save someone here. If you can’t help me with that, then scram._

You shouldn’t have made that deal. You should’ve –

 _Well, it’s too late now._ Feeling annoyed, Baekhyun opens his eyes. The warmth vanishes immediately, as if it never existed. Baekhyun doesn’t need doubts right now – he is so done with them.

No one can stop him from saving Chanyeol. He is in too deep. He can’t back out now.

Taking the cucumber towel hanging, Baekhyun wraps it around himself, ignoring Chanyeol’s message when his phone vibrates. He has decided to pick up Chanyeol earlier. After all, Snowflake seems to know Chanyeol’s every move, but if the day repeats itself and something unexpected happens, Snowflake can’t kill him.

Maybe they can move out of the country. Maybe they can live somewhere else for the time being. Anywhere, as long as it’s not here.

Because as long as Chanyeol is here, he isn’t going to be safe.

Grabbing the tickets he booked and a bag of clothes for the both of them, Baekhyun leaves the house in what he thinks is the last time.

No more chances for Snowflake.

Baekhyun is going to end this once and for all.

 

“Baek!” Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise when he sees Baekhyun rushing inside his new office. The acid coffee has already happened by this time. “What are you doing here? I’m just going off for lunch.”

“Let’s go eat somewhere.” Baekhyun smiles as he holds Chanyeol’s hand. His boyfriend’s eyes widen as he is pulled from his desk and dragged out of the office.

“W-What is it? I haven’t finished my work yet!” Chanyeol exclaims, but Baekhyun continues to pull him, holding him firmly, as if he will never let go.

At this point, it’s true.

“Just for a short while, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun chuckles softly, trying not to choke on a sob that’s trying to surface from within his throat. “Just a short while.”

Chanyeol might be sensing something wrong, because he says nothing as he obediently lets Baekhyun pull him down the building. He waves for a taxi, and immediately they get inside. Chanyeol sits on one side, Baekhyun on the other.

“Airport.” Baekhyun says smoothly, not even acknowledging when Chanyeol turns to him sharply.

“Where are we going, Baek?” Chanyeol asks a little worriedly. Chanyeol has always had a sixth sense for how Baekhyun feels. “Baek?”

“I need to get you safe.” Baekhyun mutters, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand. “I need to protect you.”

“Baek? Baek, are you okay?” Just then, Baekhyun senses something wrong. He doesn’t know what, but he knows something will happen.

Then time seems to slow down.

Baekhyun turns his head, eyes widening when he sees a motorbike advancing towards them in the middle of a road intersection, coming towards Chanyeol’s side of the car. Chanyeol is going to die.

_No …_

Baekhyun thrusts forward, wanting to pull Chanyeol back, but it’s too late.

**CRASH.**

Chanyeol’s blood on his hands, mixed with his own from hitting his head against the window. The world is spinning, but Chanyeol is bleeding and unconscious. Dead.

Baekhyun remembers how it looked like when the motorcyclist advanced towards them. He couldn’t see the face clearly because of the helmet, but he remembers the ice blue of his eyes, determined to kill Chanyeol, no matter what it takes. The helmet is a symbol of a snowflake.

And before he passes out, there is only one thing in his mind.

_He knows._

II

Baekhyun wakes up with anger in his heart.

Wearing his slippers quietly, he slips out of the room to the kitchen. Grabbing a knife in his hands, he walks out of the house, facing the quiet night sky.

“MINSEOK!” He screams. “MINSEOK, IF YOU DON’T COME HERE RIGHT NOW, I’LL –”

“All right, all right.” Minseok’s voice echoes around the world as time freezes again and the man descends from the sky. He looks bored – annoyed.

“What the fuck is up with him?” Baekhyun growls, throwing the knife to the floor. “How does he know?”

“Know what?” Minseok refuses to admit.

“Know that time repeats itself.” Baekhyun shouts. “Know that I had changed plans. Know that Chanyeol wasn’t going to go up to the building, and having enough time to get a fucking motorbike to kill him.” Minseok shrugs. Somehow, Baekhyun feels even more furious.

“Did Snowflake make a deal with you too?” His heart is racing so fast, but this time, it’s out of rage. “Is that why all his weapons have a snowflake? I have a snowflake on my chest that’s never been there before, I –”

“Snowflake is not limited to one person.” Minseok’s answer does not agitate Baekhyun any less. “Many can possess the symbol of a snowflake.”

“Then … there are other people with your powers?” Minseok doesn’t reply this time. Baekhyun feels anger churn within him.

“Is this your way of doing things? Making deals but never giving anything away? You made a deal with Snowflake, giving him weapons that kill, and what do you get? His family’s worth of souls?”

“For your information, I can only make one deal at a time.” Minseok replies calmly. “We are bonded, Baekhyun, and I cannot break the bond until it ends. Whether you believe me or not is up to you.”

“…” Baekhyun feels like giving up. How can the murderer know? At this rate, Baekhyun will never be able to save Chanyeol. The Snowflake is too good.

“Are you done now?” Minseok sounds bored. “Why distrust me, when I’m only trying to help you?”

“Why does he want to kill Chanyeol?” Once again the grief is back. Baekhyun fights back tears as he crumples to the floor, trying to forget all those previous times where he had watched Chanyeol’s disfigured, broken, and bloody body laid out before him. “What has Chanyeol ever done?”

“He took away the thing that he wants most.” Minseok replies softly, for the first time sounding genuine. Baekhyun looks startled. He looks up. Maybe if he finds what Chanyeol had taken, he would be able to give it back. Chanyeol would be safe.

“What is it?” Baekhyun stands up desperately. “What is it? I’ll give it to him!”

“You know too much.” Once again, the cocky smirk is back, and this time Minseok swirls his finger mockingly before time returns and he is gone.

 

Baekhyun finishes composing himself, climbing back onto the bed quietly.

He isn’t going to let Snowflake win.

And whether Minseok is truly helping him or not, Baekhyun isn’t so sure anymore.

Snowflake will never hurt him as long as he is in the house.

“Baek?” Chanyeol’s sleepy voice rings in the air (oh, how much Baekhyun has come to love and appreciate that voice). “Baek, what’s wrong?”

Baekhyun turns over and buries his face in Chanyeol’s chest, who wraps long arms around him immediately, hugging him close. He wants so much to cry, to tell Chanyeol everything, to appreciate Chanyeol – but he can’t.

Instead, he pulls away and begins unbuttoning his boyfriend’s shirt.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol is obviously a lot more awake now as he sits up, his dishevelled hair making him look cute and sexy at the same time. The buttons are all undone and Baekhyun lets his fingers trace over his lover’s broad chest and lean stomach. Saying nothing, the smaller moves up to kiss Chanyeol, shifting to get on top of the other. They pull away eventually, resting their foreheads together, lust evident in Chanyeol’s eyes as he looks up at Baekhyun in question.

“Please. Just this once.” Baekhyun breathes, closing his eyes to feel Chanyeol’s lips with his again. Chanyeol doesn’t answer in words, but rather his hands move to grab Baekhyun’s hips. The darkness is dark, but they have grown accustomed as they use touch as their eyes.

For the first time, Baekhyun truly understands what making love means. As Chanyeol enters him quietly and carefully, Baekhyun notices so many things he doesn’t usually notice – The way Chanyeol fringe falls across his forehead, eyebrows turned down in concentration yet eyes looking so gentle and loving; the way sweat rolls down Chanyeol’s forehead, his tongue sticking out just slightly in concentration; the way he touches Baekhyun, sometimes firmly, sometimes lightly; the way Chanyeol seems to unconsciously run his hands down Baekhyun’s sides when he thinks Baekhyun’s in pain; the way he rolls his hips unconsciously the moment he enters Baekhyun fully, knowing how much Baekhyun likes it. And when Chanyeol thrusts in and out, all Baekhyun can do is whimper Chanyeol’s name softly each time, watching Chanyeol’s handsome face smile back at him as the taller leans down and kisses him on the forehead, hand reaching to hold Baekhyun’s, squeezing him tightly, trying to tell him what is mutual and known yet unspoken.

They come while whispering each other’s names, but Baekhyun doesn’t wait to rest. Even though he’s exhausted, and he knows Chanyeol is tired, he pulls the other up again, sending a trail of kisses down his torso, pumping his half-hard dick. Baekhyun will never get enough of this no matter how many times they do it. Only now does he realise how much this means to him, feeling Chanyeol’s body with his, watching Chanyeol’s handsome face matted with sweat, and hearing Chanyeol’s deep voice calling his name. Only now does he appreciate it, trying to bite back a sob when he remembers all the times previous when he had pushed Chanyeol away for wanting to feel him, for complaining whenever Chanyeol is up for another round. Why is it that at the most painful moments in your life do you only learn to appreciate?

“Baek …” Chanyeol’s voice is heavy as he pulls Baekhyun up from blowing him and smashes their lips together, not minding at all to taste himself. Baekhyun doesn’t stop and continues, letting Chanyeol enter him once again. Moans elicited aren’t dirty anymore, only a sound of appreciation as Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s lips against his chest. They come together for the second time, and by the way Chanyeol falls against the bed, Baekhyun can tell he, too, is exhausted. But Baekhyun’s not finished yet.

He starts again, grateful when Chanyeol doesn’t yet question him when it is obvious in his eyes. He doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t want to forget Chanyeol’s skin and how it feels to be loved by him. No, Baekhyun doesn’t want to end this even though he is so exhausted, so close to falling asleep.

He doesn’t want to end this in hopes of tiring Chanyeol out so he doesn’t go to work tomorrow.

_You’ll never get us in here._

Chanyeol enters him once more, pushing in and out, his movements slower than before. Baekhyun stares up, eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s, watching him, wanting to show him how much he means to him, and wanting Chanyeol to know how much he truly appreciates him.

“Baek …” Chanyeol groans lowly and Baekhyun feels him come inside him for the third time. Baekhyun lets out a soft cry as he, too, comes.

He doesn’t remember what happens afterwards, because everything blacks out.

 

Listen to me! Don’t trust Minseok!

_Oh no, not you again?_

Please, don’t let him –

_Shut up! I’m doing fine on my own._

When he wakes up, he is wrapped up nicely in bed. Smiling to himself, Baekhyun turns over, wanting to wrap his arms around Chanyeol.

But he finds nothing there.

He sits up so quickly the world spins.

“Chanyeol?” He calls, heart thumping as he wrenches himself out of bed. “Chanyeol?!”

Nothing answers him.

Without putting on his slippers, he rushes out and bursts into the kitchen. “Chanyeol?!”

No one.

Baekhyun is so agitated he almost doesn’t notice a note on the fridge. Heart in his throat, he stumbles towards it, and finds the familiar scrawl of Chanyeol’s writing.

It brings dread to his stomach.

Went to work.

I know you’re tired, babe

I made you breakfast

Xx

No no no no no no no NO!

This isn’t supposed to happen.

Chanyeol shouldn’t be outside.

Baekhyun rushes to grab his phone and his keys, then runs out, not even bothering to close the door or change his clothes.

When he is on his way to find Chanyeol, he calls up the other.

“Chanyeol!” He hides the choked sob that is threatening to spill out of his mouth.

 _“…Babe? What are you … Why are you calling me?”_ Chanyeol sounds fine for now.

“Chanyeol … Don’t … Don’t do anything … I’ll be right there …” A tear rolls out of Baekhyun’s eye, but he brushes it away.

_“Baek??”_

“Chanyeol … stay where you are, please …” Baekhyun wants to cry. “Please …”

 _“I … All right, babe …”_ Chanyeol sounds so confused, so lost. _“Babe, please tell me what’s wrong –”_ Chanyeol’s voice cuts off. The line goes dead.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun can literally feel the fear eating away at his mentality, little by little. “Chanyeol!” He breaks down, tears streaming out of his eyes. “Chanyeol!”

“You right there?” The driver asks him, half worried and half awkward. Baekhyun ignores him, shaking hands pressing the disconnect button. Not long after, his phone vibrates again as an unknown identity calls him.

 _“Baek?”_ The familiar voice fills him with relief.

“Chanyeol …” It’s too late now. Baekhyun can’t hide the sobs anymore.

 _“Baby, tell me what’s wrong …”_ Chanyeol sounds so worried. _“My phone ran out of battery, and I forgot to bring the charger, so I’m using the company’s phone, don’t worry …”_

“Stay where you are …” Baekhyun sobs. “Please, Chanyeol, please don’t move …”

 _“I won’t, babe.”_ Chanyeol’s voice is soothing, reassuring. _“I’m right here, babe. I won’t go anywhere.”_

“Please, Chanyeol, please …”

 _“All right, babe …”_ Baekhyun hears shifting for a long while. _“My boss is here. I gotta hang up now, Baek – I’ll stay right here, Baek, I promise.”_

“Please don’t go anywhere, Chanyeol …” More shifting, then the line goes dead.

Still feeling uneasy, Baekhyun reluctantly shoves the phone back in his pocket, waiting with shaking hands for him to arrive at Chanyeol’s workplace. After what seems like ages, the driver finally stops. Throwing a handful of money at the passenger seat, Baekhyun flies out and runs towards the building like his life depends on it. No matter how sore his body is, no matter how exhausted he is, no matter how painful his chest becomes for him, he runs and runs, his need to save Chanyeol motivating and fuelling him to do what had always been impossible to him.

He arrives at Chanyeol’s level, then bursts into the office.

When no one seems to notice his loud entrance, he knows there’s something wrong.

Especially when everyone’s out of their seats and crowding in a corner – Chanyeol’s corner.  
Immediately the thought of coffee enters his mind.

No …. No ….

As he approaches the crowd, he prays it’s not Chanyeol. He prays it’s anyone but Chanyeol.

He prays he’s wrong. He prays Chanyeol’s corner is on the other side. He prays that Chanyeol had remembered the tea so he won’t drink the coffee.

But how could he, when he had been rushing to work, such that he even forgot his phone charger, something he always brings with him?

Panic rises and Baekhyun begins pushing people out of the way. No one objects, no one swears at him, and they watch helplessly as Baekhyun arrives at the centre of attention.

Chanyeol is jerking wildly on the floor. When Baekhyun touches him, he stills. The cup lies innocently next to him, unbroken, all contents of acid disappeared as if it was never there and had never been there. Baekhyun can only scream in rage when he sees the snowflake symbol on the cup.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun wails brokenly. “Chanyeol!”

The world darkens, and Baekhyun knows that life will repeat again.

**I**

Baekhyun wakes up, sweat sticking to his skin.

This time he has a motive.

He’s not going to prevent this from happening anymore. Too many tries have told him that it’s going to be inevitable, and that Snowflake will always go and find Chanyeol no matter what happens.

This time he won’t be protecting Chanyeol.

This time he will be looking for Snowflake.

Baekhyun spends the entire night searching for knives and a gun he always kept beneath the floorboard of his house in his study room. He’s going to be relentless. He doesn’t care what the fuck Chanyeol took from him, he’s going to kill him.

Even if it means risking his own life.

 

“No work today?” Chanyeol murmurs as he walks towards Baekhyun and leans down, almost nuzzling against his hair.

“Nup, free day for me!” Baekhyun grins. Chanyeol smiles as Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug. “Remember to take the tea I brewed for you yesterday, all right?”

“Yeah, I already have.” Chanyeol whispers. They stay like this for a while.

“Okay, okay, I gotta go.” Chanyeol pulls away, turning to leave, but at the last minute, Baekhyun grabs his tie and pulls him into a kiss. Chanyeol kisses back just as enthusiastically, reaching down to wrap his hand around Baekhyun’s waist, hoisting him off his seat. Eventually Baekhyun pulls away.

“I’m gonna be late!” Quickly, Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun gently, rushes across the kitchen, picks up his bag, stumbles back with a sloppy kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek, then runs towards the door.

“Have fun at work today.” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol stands up and stomps so his large feet are completely placed inside his shoes.

“Bye, babe!” Chanyeol opens the door to leave.

“Wait!” Chanyeol stops and turns back, closing the door slightly. Baekhyun smiles.

“Nothing.” Chanyeol grins back, then rushes out to work.

When Chanyeol is gone, the smile slips from Baekhyun’s face and he grabs his bag, phone and keys, and follows suit.

Even if he dies today, as long as he kills Snowflake, he doesn’t mind being in hell forever.

 

Baekhyun arrives just as people crowd around a place where he’s sure a television fell out of nowhere. He sees the form of Chanyeol rushing away to work. Baekhyun follows him, making sure he isn’t seen by Chanyeol as he follows him all the way up to level 27.

“Hello, Baekhyun –” One of Chanyeol’s co-workers, Yixing, greets. Baekhyun nods distractedly. “Chanyeol is –”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun replies hurriedly as he slips past the confused man and into the large office. He ducks his head just in time as Chanyeol turns over. People send him weird looks but honestly at this point, who would care? In the end he figures that too many people recognise him, so he can only sneak back out again. He stands and leans against the entrance door, watching with suspicious eyes at anyone that walks in. He doesn’t find anyone too suspicious and almost misses it when Yixing returns with something in his hands.

“Wait.” He stops Yixing, who almost spills the coffee in his hand. “Where’d you get this from?”

“Someone passed it to me.” Yixing replied simply, blinking innocent eyes back. Baekhyun grabs the coffee and throws it in the bin, then smashes Yixing against the wall.

 _“Who gave this to you?”_ He growls. Yixing’s eyes are wide with fear.

“I don’t know! I didn’t catch a gl-glimpse of his face and he s-said he was going to deliver a present for Mr Park, and I-I thought …”

“Don’t you dare accept gifts from anyone, hasn’t your mother taught you that?” Baekhyun snarls, then lets him go. Yixing nods fervently, then rushes back downstairs to the reception. When he’s gone, the fear and anger disappear and Baekhyun sinks back down onto the floor, head in his hands. After a while, he lifts his head, turning over to look at the bin.

Or what’s left of it.

Now the bin has completely dissolved into nothing, and the cup remains there, snowflake engraved on its porcelain outsides, sitting innocently upon the floor.

Baekhyun would throw the cup against the floor if he didn’t know that the cup is unbreakable.

 

At around lunch, Baekhyun stands up and grabs a random guy passing.

“Hey Tao.” Baekhyun recognises this guy as one of Chanyeol’s other colleagues. Thank god.

“…Uh …” Tao looks upwards, as if trying to remember Baekhyun’s name. “Oh! You’re Chanyeol’s boyfrie –”

“Can you please do a favour for me?” Baekhyun whispers, pulling him closer to the wall so it seems less obvious and less noticeable. “Please keep Chanyeol inside the office. Don’t let him out.”

“What? Why?” Tao raises an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Please.” Baekhyun tries to put on a smile. “I-I’ve got a surprise for him. I’ll need him to stay there for the rest of his work hours though.”

“…Okay.” Tao nods hesitantly, smiling uncertainly. “I hope he is happy.”

“Please just keep him in there.” Baekhyun repeats as Tao starts walking away. “Please!” Tao lifts up a thumbs up as he disappears inside the large office. Baekhyun paces up and down, looking for the man that might change his mind and go and kill him. But no one appears.

Finally, the work hours end and everyone files out, forming large crowds together. Before the crowds reach him, Baekhyun uses this chance to run and head over to the toilets, wearing a cap over his head. He takes out a large sheet of paper that says ‘OUT OF ORDER’ and sticks it on the last urinal furthest away from the door. Then he disappears inside the cubicle nearest to it, leaning close to the door to watch.

When he’s sure no one is going to touch the ‘OUT OF ORDER’ sign, he bursts outwards and rushes out, narrowly missing Chanyeol, who is absentmindedly looking up in the air. He quickly finds someone again, this time it’s someone called Sehun, and passes him a helmet.

“Please give this to Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers. “He’s in the toilet. Tell him I want to see him wear this so he can’t take it off.” He doesn’t wait for Sehun’s nod before he rushes off again, calling a cab and riding to the place where they are supposed to meet. He gets off and rushes, looking around carefully to see what might look like a rose bush. In the end, he sees a cloaked figure walking right over some random place on the walk as if he owns the place. He lets his hand hover over the pavement, his dark cloak looking exactly like the one that Snowflake had worn when he gave Chanyeol the ring box. It’s him.

Just like that, a rose bush appears from beneath his fingertips out of nowhere. Just like how Minseok had appeared out of nowhere.

That’s when Baekhyun knows.

_He’s not human._

Before he can do anything, though, the cloaked person disappears into thin air, as if he had never existed at all. Then Baekhyun just in time finds Chanyeol stumbling towards their meeting place, wearing that silly helmet on his head, ignoring everyone’s stares like they don’t exist in his eyes. Baekhyun puts on a smile, steps towards Chanyeol and reaches down to grab his hand.

“Oh, you’re here.” Chanyeol looks surprised as he sees Baekhyun. His large hand closes over his. Baekhyun laughs even at a circumstance like this. He reaches up and takes off the helmet, then tosses it to the side.

“You got something to show me?” Baekhyun asks, reaching back down to hold Chanyeol’s hand again. Chanyeol grins, his smile bigger and more dazzling than anything Baekhyun’s seen.

At that moment, someone appears out of nowhere in front of them. He is too fast, and Baekhyun is too slow. It only takes one blink before the cloaked figure has lifted Chanyeol off the ground by the throat, arm strangely extended like the neck of a giraffe to allow for that to happen. When he drops Chanyeol, Chanyeol is already lying on the ground, cold and dead.

This time, Baekhyun doesn’t collapse and hold Chanyeol in his arms.

This time, Baekhyun doesn’t cry and scream.

This time, Baekhyun lunges at Snowflake, ready to kill even when he knows the entire day will repeat once more.

He doesn’t get to kill Snowflake before the entire world spins before him. He doesn’t get to touch Snowflake before the world darkens and the day repeats itself for the very last time.

But he does get to see who it is as the cloak is accidentally thrown back and the face is revealed.

_Minseok._

 

You have gotten quite good.

I can see you’ve grown.

Baekhyun wakes up, but this time he is in a completely black space, where darkness stretches over infinity and time doesn’t seem to exist. Minseok is once again floating in mid-air, but so is Baekhyun.

“You were behind it all …” Baekhyun growls as he throws himself towards Minseok, but he can’t touch him, no matter how hard he tries.

“You can’t hurt me in my own space, dear.” Minseok chuckles. Tears are rolling down Baekhyun’s cheeks again, but he continues to tell himself –it’s the last time.

“Why?” He sobs, still glaring at Minseok with hatred even through his tears. “Why Chanyeol?”

“Oh, but it has never been Chanyeol.” Minseok whispers softly, leaning down once again to capture Baekhyun’s chin in his fingers. No matter how much Baekhyun fights back, he can’t move – Minseok is controlling everything. “It has always been you.”

“Me?” Baekhyun’s bottom lip is trembling, but he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out all the tears from flowing out.

“I planned everything from the beginning.” Minseok stands again, walking gracefully over his kingdom of darkness. “I planned how I would kill him, and how it would make me get to you.

“I watched you from the moment you were born, Byun Baekhyun. I knew there was something special about you. You glowed even amongst the brightest souls – Yours is most delicious and most worthwhile. I decided to pursue you, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t touch you no matter how much I wanted to. Whenever I touched you, I would disintegrate and I would have to wait five years before I can regenerate myself.” Baekhyun is watching him, confused yet uncaring.

“Then I realised – you had the Angel’s mark on you – Angel’s Embrace. You were protected by an Angel – it is either present in a rare, random number of people on Earth from birth, or it can be passed from someone who wanted to protect another with their life. Yours was passed down from your great, great, great-grandmother, who wanted to protect any of her descendants who needed the protection – and that was how she died in my hands.

“But I saw that your soul was far more delicious than hers – you absolutely glowed, and you were irresistible. I wanted you, Byun Baekhyun, but I couldn’t have you. I wanted you so badly that I had sacrificed myself twice to get near you, to touch you, which rendered me a nothing for 10 years.

“Yes, Byun Baekhyun – I am the Devil, and that was why I couldn’t touch you. My job is to steal the souls of others before the Angels can take them away to heaven, and I’ve done quite a good job on that. I wanted to steal yours too, but I knew that if I tried to kill you myself, I would cease to exist myself. It was an unworthy risk to take, so I waited patiently.

“And how clear it came to be when I saw that man catch your eyes that day on your 300th day in university. It was a miracle. You couldn’t have fallen harder than that. You loved him, loved him so much I could feel your soul exploding with excitement, with a sweet fragrance, with vibrancy. That was the peak where I knew you would taste the most delicious, and that was the peak where I absolutely knew you can be mine. I planned and I waited. I prepared all of my weapons, used more than half my energy for this day – this day that can ultimately have you bring yourself towards me. It happened successfully. I prepared a lot of backups just in case that boy couldn’t be killed by one thing, made sure there was more than one deadly thing that could happen to him that day, but it turns out he was luckier than I thought. Your protection must’ve been so strong it rubbed off on him – but it wasn’t enough. He died a gruesome death, and you were there – You called for anyone to help you, to help you bring your boy back, and what else could I have done but appear right in front of you? After all, you summoned me, and I need no spend my energy when I am being summoned.

“What was humans’ saying again? Oh yes, Byun Baekhyun, didn’t they tell you never to sell your soul to the devil? Nothing good comes out of it. By then, I knew I had won. If you succeeded, your soul would’ve been mine. If you didn’t succeed, your soul would’ve still been mine. It was a win-win situation, except, of course, if you broke the contract, which I made sure you didn’t do. I also, of course, needed to wait until our contract ended until you could be mine, but what kind of wait was that, compared to the decades I’ve suffered while waiting for you?

“But of course, Byun Baekhyun, I see you’re wondering why you made the deal in the first place, if the two of you could’ve gone to heaven together once you die in the future, now that you know a heaven exists. You’re wrong. If you never made the deal, I would’ve stolen that boy so you will never be able to see him again … You were never fated to be together forever …”

“Why? Why would you do that?” Baekhyun’s voice is cracking as he hears Minseok chuckle – a horrible (yet lonely?) sound.

“Because …” Minseok replies calmly. “I wouldn’t have been satisfied knowing you lived such a happy life and an even happier life when I was suffering as I waited for something I would never get … Whether I get your soul or not, I will always want to make you suffer.”

“Why did you think you couldn’t remember you made the contract in the first place? Because I purposely took that memory away from you. I wanted to make it so that your boy will never be saved, and I wanted to make it so that he dies a death that I can handle, so I can destroy his soul once he died. I didn’t want you to succeed. Of course, it didn’t go to plan …

“Why didn’t you take me the moment we made the deal? I was yours … I am yours now.” Baekhyun feels tears streaming down his face. Never in his life has he hated someone so much. “Why do you have to do that to Chanyeol?”

“Because I need to abide by the contract too.” Minseok runs his hand through his hair, crouches down and strokes Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun wants to recoil, but he can’t move. “The problem with devils is that whenever they make a contract, they have to abide the rules or else they will disappear. Your protection will still be over your head as long as the contract still runs – it will only be gone the moment our contract ends. Only then will I be able to take you … You’re wondering where the protection goes? Why, to your beloved, of course.” The ground below crumbles and morphs into something else. Minseok allows movement of Baekhyun’s face as he looks down and finds Chanyeol sleeping soundly, alone in his bed.

“You love him so much that the protection is bound to go to him. Your heart desires to protect him no matter what happens, and the Protection barrier will find its new owner the moment you have your last day of trying to save him – You see, Angel’s Embrace cannot be destroyed, only passed down. Then I will not be able to touch him. He will be able to go heaven safely and live an eternal after-life there.

“And now you have your last chance to save him.” Suddenly all chains on Baekhyun’s body disappears, and Baekhyun can move again.

“Why do you try so hard to kill him, Snowflake?” Baekhyun whispers. “I’m going to be yours eventually. I have given myself to you. You have already made so many traps for him … So why do you still go out of your way to kill him? Isn’t it enough already? Have I not suffered enough?”

Minseok doesn’t reply for a while.

“I guess I just wanted to see you suffer more.” He turns his back. “…I also want to see what lengths you would go to save him. I want to see how much … you truly love him.” Then the world crumbles beneath and Baekhyun is falling. Minseok remains above him as he falls and falls and falls into nothingness until the devil becomes an indiscernible dot above. Then everything blacks out.

I will not go easy on you, even if it’s your last chance of being with your loved one.

It’s on, Snowflake.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t open his eyes this time at night.

Instead, he closes his eyes, allowing himself to bathe in the warmth of sunlight.

_Hello, are you there?_

At first, there is no reply, but eventually a meek, familiar voice answers.

…Hello?

_I’m Baekhyun. I need your help._

Who says he didn’t need my help before? The voice sounds sarcastic and offended.

_I’m sorry. You’re right. Minseok can’t be trusted. Can you help me?_

Of course. I wanted to help you the moment I realised what had happened. That Minseok sure is a sneaky devil.

_You’re … an angel, aren’t you?_

Yes!

_What’s your name?_

I’m Kyungsoo. Our Angel’s Embrace has enveloped itself around you, so we know who you are. But that’s not going to help you anymore.

_It’s because I sold my soul, isn’t it?_

…Yes. I can’t help you anymore on that. Suddenly, a person appears in Baekhyun’s mind. It’s a boy with huge innocent eyes and a beautiful smile. But I will do my best to help you on everything else.

_Please. Will you be able to protect Chanyeol for this last day? Just today?_

It is not easy, Baekhyun, but I will do my best.

_Are there … others? That can help?_

… Well, at the moment, it’s just me, but I’ve asked Jongin to recruit help. He’s taking a long time to come back.

 _Will it … hurt you? To help me?_ Baekhyun remembers briefly what Minseok had said about wasting more than half of his energy to prepare the weapons to kill.

You’re very wise, Baekhyun. No, it won’t necessarily hurt us, but it will drain us. You see, angels and devils have something called Spirit – that is our life energy. Every time we want to create something big and solid and real, or interfere with another world that is not ours (for example, Earth), we lose a bit of our Spirit. It can be regenerated, but it takes a very long time, and at that time you are very vulnerable if you are to be attacked, so you can Disappear. I’m sure Minseok must’ve used up a lot of his energy by Creating so many things with so much power in such a short while, which will render him weak soon, if he isn’t already. We will not attack him because we think it is wasting our own Spirits, but we will try to protect Chanyeol from him, by using up our Spirits.

_Thank you … Please, do your best to protect him. It’s everything I can ask for._

We will always help ones blessed with Angel’s Embrace. We will do our best as long as you have the Angel’s Embrace.

_Will you be able to … protect Chanyeol? When my Angel’s Embrace is passed over to him?_

… I am happy to say that we probably won’t need to. Minseok will not be able to touch him anymore, and Minseok will be too weak to strike again.

_Thank you … Please, protect Chanyeol. It’s all I can ask for._

All we ask for in return, Byun Baekhyun, is for you to trust us. Trust us and allow us to guide you the next day. Trust us, close your eyes, and stick by your loved one. Do not leave him no matter what. Once you leave him, we are unable to protect him. We can only be connected to Earth through you. If you break the connection, we will not be able to protect him.

 _I will._ Baekhyun suddenly feels tired. The light disappears along with Kyungsoo’s face, and he lets darkness envelop him.

Now, close your eyes and take a good rest. You will need it when daylight comes.

 

“Chanyeol, I am going to work with you today.” Baekhyun chirps happily as he slides an arm through Chanyeol’s. The taller looks surprised.

“What? But … I-I-I …”

“I swear I won’t annoy you.” Baekhyun tightens his hold. He won’t let go now. Not for the rest of the day. Not for the rest of his life. “Please, Yeol? You can pretend I don’t exist at all.”

“But Baek, it’s _work_ –”

“I know, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun stills, looking serious, looking exactly like how he feels for the very first time in front of Chanyeol. “Please, Chanyeol. Just for today. Today only. After today I will never ask for anything again.” I will never have the chance to ask anything anymore.

“… Fine.” Chanyeol sighs, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun on the forehead. Baekhyun closes his eyes, savouring the feeling, savouring it just in case he will never be able to feel it again. The warmth remains within him as he closes his eyes, bubbling inside him. Whether Kyungsoo can feel this or not, Baekhyun doesn’t know, and nor does he care. “Just because you’re my babe.”

“Just because I am yours.” Baekhyun whispers softly, opening his eyes and letting the warmth disappear along with it. Chanyeol grabs his bag and walks towards the door and opens it, ready to leave. Baekhyun slams the door back closed and tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol. Warmth wells up inside him again.

Get ready. Stay close to him and close your eyes. Remember not to open them no matter what. Trust your loved one to guide you, and trust us to protect you.

“Baek?” A short chuckle escapes Chanyeol’s lips when he pulls away. “Why are you still closing your eyes?”

“It’s my challenge for today.” Baekhyun whispers. “I’m going to close my eyes for an entire day, and you’re going to help me get through the day, okay?” Chanyeol laughs again.

“Sure.” His voice is warm and still sends shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. He’s going to miss that feeling.

Remember we are here to protect you. As long as you feel that warmth, we are right by you.

 

_Minseok can’t hurt me._

_If he tries to hurt me, then he’ll disappear himself._

_As long as I stay by Chanyeol, he won’t try to hurt us. As long as I hold on and don’t let go, he can’t hurt Chanyeol._

_I can do this._

_I can do it._

“We’re at the office now, Baek.” Chanyeol says quietly. He stops for a moment, shifting, and then he feels something wrap themselves around his eyes.

“What …?”

“To make sure you succeed in your challenge, of course.” Chanyeol laughs, using his free arm to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair. “And also I don’t embarrass myself in front of my friends. I gotta make up an excuse, you know?” Baekhyun almost laughs and they start walking again.

He hears noises everywhere.

“Mr Park? What is …?”

“Oh, this is my boyfriend – He got an eye surgery yesterday and he just had to come out and stay with me for an entire day.” There is that tinkling laughter hidden just beneath the tone, restrained, and Baekhyun loves it.

Many people ask him as they make their way to level 27 and into Chanyeol’s workplace. People question him, more people don’t, but in the end everyone accepts Chanyeol’s answer.

 

“Aw, Baek, I can’t do work one handed.” Comes Chanyeol’s almost childish reply to Baekhyun holding his arm like he will never hold it again.

“Please, Yeol.” Baekhyun whispers softly. “Please. Just this once. Just today.”

“… You know that I have to do –”

“After today, you’ll never have to do this again, I promise.” Baekhyun interrupts. “I’ll never bother you again after this.”

“…Baek?” Chanyeol’s tone is worried, and he feels fingers brush against his temple. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiles – this time it’s genuine, because he wants to enjoy this. He wants to enjoy his last day with Chanyeol, even if he can’t see him. “I’m really fine. I just want you to do this one thing for me.”

“…Whatever you say, Baek.” Shifting. Scratching of the pen against paper. “Seriously though, if I get fired for this, you owe me one. A big one.”

“Yes, I do.” Baekhyun whispers. _But anything is better than you dead. I can make you hate me, I can make you forget me, as long as you can live and go to heaven._

 _Another one!_ Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo’s voice in his head. He feels it – feels them block the evil away from the both of them. Now that he has more time to himself, more time to reflect instead of disturbing Chanyeol, he can feel the Angels protecting them. It is like a warm glow around them, preventing anything icy cold from touching them. He can only continue to close his eyes and lean against Chanyeol’s shoulder. This is a little tiring, this connection between him and the Angels.

I’m sorry, Baekhyun. This is going to be really hard. It is usually the human’s energy that is used up when Angels and humans are mentally connected. I hope you stay strong.

 _I will._ Baekhyun doesn’t need to reply, but he knows his thoughts will transfer anyway. _I will, because I have no more chances to start again._

_So please stay strong with me._

He briefly feels Chanyeol’s arm shifting every now and then, and he is so close he can hear Chanyeol’s even breaths.

Baekhyun is panting softly, sweat beading down his forehead. Then he feels Chanyeol’s cool fingers touch his forehead.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks worriedly. “Do you need to go to the doctor?”

“I’m fine …” Baekhyun replies breathlessly. “Keep doing what … you’re doing.”

“You look really sick, Baek.” Chanyeol prepares to stand, but Baekhyun shakes his head.

“Please, Chan … let me do this.” Baekhyun whispers. “Please.”

“…” Maybe their love had always been understanding rather than caring. If Baekhyun had a passion that would risk his life, Chanyeol would understand and support him rather than pull him away from danger. Maybe that’s why Chanyeol sits down without question and continues his work.

Don’t fall asleep! Don’t sleep, now!

At the same time, he can feel a burning in his chest, a burn that’s beginning to grow within him. He lets out a breathless gasp and curls in on himself, but he is too weak to clutch his chest.

Minseok’s angry! Kyungsoo sounds worried. Baekhyun can feel it in his chest, a burning that is uncomfortable and painful in his chest, especially on the skin right below his collarbone.

Serves him right. Another voice replies.

Jongin! Kyungsoo exclaims.

What? I’m only stating the tru –

No – It’s Baekhyun. He’s hurting!

What? Oh shit, it’s because Minseok claimed him, isn’t it?

Jongin, what do we do …

 _I’m fine._ Baekhyun reassures with as much energy as he can muster. I’m … fine. When silence answers him, he knows they’re worried, wondering whether they should stop, but right now Baekhyun is putting his life on the line and his heart on his sleeve – he’s risking himself, and no matter how much pain he’s in, he is going to see this through.

They may have felt his determination, because warmth continues to bubble within him, indicating their presence inside him. It’s comforting.

After what seems like forever, Chanyeol speaks up.

“Baek, it’s lunch.”

“I’m … I’m fine …”

No, Baekhyun! You must eat! You must replenish your energy!

Eat as much as you can, Baekhyun! You will need your energy!

Don’t worry, it won’t hurt us.

As much as you feel like throwing up, you won’t. Just eat.

“No, Baek, you need to eat.” Baekhyun feels Chanyeol lean towards the other side, probably to grab the something. “I’m ordering food.” Baekhyun has no more energy to reply.

He waits again. Chanyeol waits with him, and somehow Chanyeol’s large fingers combing his sweaty hair make everything so much better.

Eventually food comes when Baekhyun feels a chicken pressed towards his mouth. He parts his lips and feels the chicken leg enter, but he can’t bite. He has no more energy.

“Oh, geez, Baek, what did you do to yourself?” Chanyeol sounds agitated, torn between wanting to end whatever Baekhyun is doing (and that’s hurting him greatly) and forcing himself to let Baekhyun continue. In the end, he decides the latter, because eventually he feels Chanyeol’s soft lips press up against his, and he feels Chanyeol transferring something from his lips to his own – chewed chicken.

“You’re an idiot.” Chanyeol sounds half angry, half agitated. “I’m trusting you to get through this ‘mission’ of yours alive, Baek – I’m … I’m not sure what the hell is happening to you, but you gotta hang on, okay? Make sure to swallow what I chewed for you … Come on, Baek.” Chanyeol sounds scared as well, which is surprising to even Baekhyun, because Chanyeol is never scared of anything.

He has enough energy to chuckle.

“That’s funny now, is it?” Baekhyun sees Chanyeol rolling his eyes in his voice. “If this day hadn’t been weird enough, I would’ve stopped you from doing whatever you’re doing, but I think you know something I don’t and … Oh god, Baek.” Chanyeol kisses him again, passing the food down, which Baekhyun gulps almost desperately. Little by little he is gaining back energy, even though parts of his body is rejecting it because of Minseok’s bond to him is firing back, trying to resist.

Chanyeol continues to do this to Baekhyun. Maybe he sees the improvement, because he says, “All right, Baek, I’m gonna buy food every hour now.”

And this happens every hour. Even though Chanyeol should be working, he makes sure to prioritise Baekhyun’s health, sometimes even making jokes for the smaller to take in.

“Sometimes I feel like eating it myself, to be honest.” Chanyeol’s deep voice rings in his ears, waking him up from nearly sleeping.

“Baek, you’re gross, your sweat is going to ruin my suit!” He can afford a small smile.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep now … Don’t really go to sleep on me, or else everyone’s gonna think you’re the one who fell asleep while we had sex!” This really wakes Baekhyun up, somehow giving him enough strength to utter a laugh. Shouldn’t it be the other way around? He thinks.

After what seems like another eternity, Chanyeol finally finishes his work.

“Let’s go to one of the disabled toilets.” He whispers soothingly to Baekhyun’s ear, kissing him affectionately on the temple. Baekhyun lets Chanyeol guide him.

“…I’m going to pee now, Baek.” Chanyeol says softly. Baekhyun feels shifting, but he holds onto Chanyeol tight. “God, I don’t know how to do this …”

Eventually, Baekhyun hears it.

“This is so embarrassing …” Chanyeol mutters. “Once this is over, I’m going to kill you …” After that, he drags the both of them to the sink where he washes his hands, then grabs a few tissues to dab at Baekhyun’s face.

“All right, let’s go! I got something to show you today, babe …” Chanyeol whispers, leaning down to kiss the top of Baekhyun’s head. It gives Baekhyun strength.

Walking is probably the hardest thing, and Baekhyun takes every step feeling as if he is carrying the world’s weight on his shoulders. Eventually, Chanyeol lifts him up by the legs and carries him the rest of the way.

Remember – don’t open your eyes.

You’re nearly there – You’re nearly there …

Minseok is losing Spirits. It’s nearly over.

“We’re at the place I would’ve told you to meet me if you weren’t here with me.” Chanyeol announces. Baekhyun could hardly hear him say that because there’s a buzzing in his ears that’s getting louder and louder. The warmth is starting to disappear. Baekhyun can sense it.

You’re losing energy … You’re losing touch …

Baekhyun, hold on!

Their voices are fading.

But no matter how much Baekhyun tries, they aren’t returning.

Baekhyun… Baekhyun …

No use. They’re gone.

Baekhyun is weak, but there’s no point being blind now. He rips the tie off his eyes, for a moment feeling the light hurt his eyes. He struggles so Chanyeol has no other choice but to pull him down. He is still holding onto Chanyeol.

The angels can’t protect them anymore.

“Chanyeol … let’s go …” Baekhyun pants. “Show me … Show me what you wanted to show me …”

“Baek …” Chanyeol holds on to Baekhyun, watching him stumble, legs unstable. Baekhyun is so tired. The feeling in his chest won’t go away, forever burning him inside out – he feels so heavy, he feels like he’s drowning.

“Let’s … go …” Baekhyun has given up now. Chanyeol’s going to die. Baekhyun failed.

He failed Chanyeol.

And now he wants nothing more than to see what Chanyeol had prepared for him. He wants nothing more than to see that bright smile of Chanyeol’s one last time before he loses Chanyeol forever.

_Please, Snowflake … Give me some time …_

But he knows it is too late now. Minseok is outraged. He can feel it inside him.

They cross the road, but even in his weak state and his dizzy vision, he sees it.

He sees Minseok driving that huge truck, eyes flashing icy blue with fury, determined to crash and destroy Chanyeol once and for all. Even if it means taking Baekhyun with him.

_No._

_Not again._

_**Never again.** _

With the most energy he can muster, Baekhyun wrenches his arm away from Chanyeol and stands in front of him, arms outstretched, legs wide, shielding Chanyeol from Minseok.

**NO!**

He feels warmth accumulating inside him, so fast and so intense that he feels like the sun – then something akin to an explosion bursts out from within him. Then he collapses onto the floor, the warmth leaving him and rushing out of him as quickly as it entered, leaving him feeling so cold, colder than he has ever felt before – as if his insides are made of ice.

The world blackens in what he believes will be for the last time.

 

Baekhyun wakes up.

Where is he?

He doesn’t feel heavy anymore. He doesn’t feel pained nor tired anymore. In fact, he feels lighter than he ever has in his life.

He looks around, eyes widening in realisation when he sees where this place is. It’s the scene before he died.

Is that how it works? You relive your death before you go to heaven or hell?

He watches as Chanyeol holds onto him, watches with a twisting of his gut and a stab to his heart – Chanyeol looks so worried even though he didn’t sound like it before, and he himself looks as if he is about to die – sweaty, pale, and sickly.

They cross the road. Baekhyun sees the truck rushing towards them, Minseok looking just like he had in his eyes when he was alive. He wants to cry out, to warn them that Snowflake is coming, but no voice escapes from his lips. He almost can’t watch as his alive self pushes Chanyeol away with sudden strength, making the other collapse to the floor as he stands before him, outstretched and exposed.

He almost closes his eyes, but then the strangest thing happens.

Time freezes.

A ball of golden light emerges from his chest and floats in the air. Baekhyun watches as he collapses onto the floor, lifeless, but the golden light morphs into the form of a person.

Kyungsoo.

“Stop!” Kyungsoo shouts. He would’ve been mistaken for any normal person if it isn’t for the unnatural light surrounding him.

Baekhyun can see Minseok’s icy blue eyes widen. In a second, the truck has disappeared into thin air and Minseok is standing before Kyungsoo, dark and dull compared to the Angel, the flashing bright blue gone from his eyes. For the first time, Minseok looks completely at a loss.

“Stop this, Minseok.” Kyungsoo says softly. “You can’t touch him.”

“How did he … How did he do that?” Minseok stutters, now looking years younger than he did all those times Baekhyun had seen him. “He needs the connection! He needs to close his eyes!” Minseok looks angry now.

“The power of love.” Kyungsoo whispers, as if it’s as obvious as the colour of his hair. “It is enough to overcome even the Rules of the Interconnection of Ethereal Spirits and Human Life.” Minseok chuckles darkly (and … is that sadness?).

“Why is it you?” Minseok looks broken. “Why is it always you?”

“It’s over, Minseok.” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds almost soothing – If Baekhyun didn’t know better, he would say Kyungsoo was a singer in his past life. “You can’t touch them anymore. You’re weakened, and we are much stronger. We don’t want to hurt you.”

“How could this happen? How could this …”

“You will have Baekhyun’s soul – contracts can never be broken once sealed.” Kyungsoo continues. “But you can’t touch Park Chanyeol now. He will never be yours.”

“All I wanted was …”

“This is unlike you, Minseok.” Kyungsoo says softly. “To try to break apart lovers. You wasted centuries’ worth of Spirits for this?”

“Shut up!” Minseok’s fists are balled tightly. “I wanted to tell the boy the truth about Love. It’s not worth it. Love isn’t worth it.” Somehow, Baekhyun can detect something different here – they are connected somehow, but not as enemies trying to stop each other.

“Minseok …”

“SHUT UP!” Minseok shouts. Now he looks like a normal, broken human being, all the charm and confidence radiating from him all those times he had spoken to Baekhyun leaked out of his slumped form. “I risked everything for you, Kyungsoo … I gave up everything for you, and you betrayed me.”

“I didn’t want it.” Kyungsoo sounds sad too. “I didn’t want it, Minseok, because I never loved you.”

“I loved _you_ …” Tears are streaming down Minseok’s eyes, and when they touch the floor, they turn to ice. “I loved you so much I passed Angel’s Embrace to you … But you … but you …”

“I love Jongin, Minseok. I always did.” Kyungsoo replies, voice calm. Baekhyun detects something underneath it though. “And I always will. I told you so many times, Minseok …”

Somehow, watching Minseok like this makes Baekhyun’s heart hurt. How is it that he’s feeling pity for the man who hurt him thoroughly and repeatedly, gave him so much pain that it was unbearable?

“How could you … How could you …” Minseok sinks down onto the floor and cries. Kyungsoo watches him, standing tall and firm, unrelenting, as if he can’t even spare to lean down and comfort the other.

“You’re still my best friend.” Kyungsoo whispers. “No matter what.”

Baekhyun watches with heaviness in his heart. This has to be the saddest thing he’s ever seen. Only true love intense enough will be able to pass Angel’s Embrace. Somehow, Baekhyun had always known how intense it had to be. But he never knew someone like Minseok could love so hard.

“Thank you for loving me. Thank you for protecting me.” Kyungsoo says softly. “Being an evil, cruel devil was never your style. Even though I never saw you face to face until now, for five thousand years, I always watched you from afar. I’m glad to see you rise from being someone who sold his soul for love to the King with powers, but I don’t want you to use it to hurt others. Minseok, it’s all over now. You can rest now.” Finally, Kyungsoo crouches down and clutches Minseok’s face. They aren’t really touching – they can’t touch, after all – but Baekhyun can feel it – the love.

Minseok’s heart is broken. But so is Kyungsoo’s.

It doesn’t need to be romantic love.

Friendship can be just as strong.

Minseok nods and stands up. Immediately he is back to the way he was before – cold, unapproachable, and intimidating. Kyungsoo smiles warmly at him.

“I give up.” Minseok turns away. “That boy can live. I just want Baekhyun’s soul.” Then he begins walking off towards the darkness. Before that, Kyungsoo hesitates for a while, but then he calls out.

“Minseok?” Minseok turns back, as if he had been hoping for that. It hurts Baekhyun to see them like this, knowing they’ll never face each other again once they die and live in a separate world – something as rare as this to bring them together… of course they’ll be reluctant to part. “I just wanted to say … If I could, I would’ve given it back.” Kyungsoo’s voice is hesitant, but the sincerity is there. Even Baekhyun would’ve believed it himself.

Baekhyun is sure, even though Kyungsoo loves Jongin romantically, his love for Minseok is stronger – he would’ve been able to do it without hesitation.

And he’s sure Minseok knows that now.

For the first time, Minseok smiles – a genuine, benevolent smile flitting across his lips ever so slightly, and then he vanishes into thin air. Kyungsoo stares at the ground sadly, and eventually he fades away himself.

The world suddenly becomes cold and empty.

 

Baekhyun wakes up in Chanyeol’s arms.

“Chanyeol …” He croaks weakly. Chanyeol looks down, handsome face grinning. He seems to be glowing.

“Hey, baby.” Chanyeol whispers. “You were so tired that you collapsed in my arms. What could’ve made you work so hard?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Baekhyun replies playfully. He feels as good as new, but he doesn’t want to tell Chanyeol that yet.

“You had me worried so many times today.” Chanyeol sighs, agitated. “An old man’s heart may not be able to take it any longer.” Baekhyun shoves him in the chest cheekily.

“Please, Chanyeol, I’m older!” Chanyeol laughs, hugging him closer. Baekhyun only closes his eyes as he feels Chanyeol’s warmth overpower him. Ever since he woke up, the warmth inside him is gone. He figures it’s because people born with Angel’s Embrace will always feel warmer than others, but now that it’s gone, he feels cold, almost empty. It’s going to take time getting used to. If he even had time, that is.

He’ll never see Chanyeol again after today, but it’s okay, because he knows Chanyeol will be forever protected, and he will be in the arms of the kindest people when he dies.

Baekhyun is not worried.

Or maybe he just wants to enjoy his last day with Chanyeol. He refuses to let sadness claim his heart.

“We’re nearly there, Baek.” Chanyeol says excitedly. He is now carrying him through a place Baekhyun has never been before, through twists and turns in an alleyway until they finally emerge into a large field.

Except it’s not an empty field.

On the field, white heather flowers are used to write the large words ‘BAEKHYUN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?’ across the field. Baekhyun is so shocked he can only stand there when Chanyeol puts him down onto the ground.

“I’ve been waiting quite a while to do this …” Chanyeol chuckles softly, his voice making Baekhyun turn to look at him instead. Chanyeol kneels down on one knee, fumbles for his pocket and takes out a ring box – the ring box that looks so much like the one Minseok had given him, but without the mark of a snowflake. “I realised I wanted to spend my life with you – wanting to wake up with you next to me every morning, smelling your horrible morning breath and having to endure all your noisy dog yaps at night. I realised doing that was worth it, as long as I could see your smiling face every morning, have you support me in everything I do, and having you be the father of my adopted children. I realised I want to protect you as much as I am sure you will protect me, and I want to be there when all your wishes come true.” Chanyeol takes a deep breath and opens his ring box. Inside there is a ring, golden and smooth and not too glamorous – just like a halo.

“Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me?” Chanyeol’s grin is silly. Baekhyun can imagine it – living together with Chanyeol as the years pass, watching Chanyeol chase their adopted kids, him sweeping the floor while hitting Chanyeol with a broomstick just because his goddamn long legs won’t lift off the ground. All the goods and the bads, Baekhyun can picture. But … he will be gone by then.

Doing this … makes it infinitely times harder to leave.

Yet, is he not human? Does he not want happiness, even on the last day of his life?

He wants the end his life watching Chanyeol smile and think that everything is all right – He doesn’t want to leave watching Chanyeol’s disappointed and hurt face. He knows if this is the other way around and Chanyeol was the one who has to leave, he would’ve preferred a day’s happiness in a heartbeat.

“Yes, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers, heart swelling with happiness yet breaking at the same time. Isn’t life cruel? “Yes.”

Chanyeol lets out the most dazzling grin that Baekhyun has ever seen on him as he cheers and lifts Baekhyun up into his arms, spinning him around and around. When he sets Baekhyun down again, the smaller is crying.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol crouches down immediately to wipe tears from his fiancé’s eyes.

“I’m just … I’m just … so happy…” He has never felt more genuine than this moment. For the first time he finally understands how it feels when people say words aren’t enough to describe feelings. He lets it all out – seven days’ worth of pain (or is it just one day?), seven days’ worth of watching Chanyeol die in front of him, of feeling Chanyeol’s lifeless body in his arms, seven days’ worth of repeating the worst day of his life – it finally paid off. Chanyeol is going to live and go to heaven, and Baekhyun couldn’t have asked for anything more.

“Aw, Baek …” Chanyeol wraps his arms around him, hugging him tightly to his chest. Baekhyun wishes he can hug tighter – maybe Minseok won’t be able to pull him to hell if that happens. “You know … we’ll have each other’s backs, right? Don’t worry, babe, I’ll always be with you … We’ll always be together…” Baekhyun cries harder, burying his face in Chanyeol’s chest, savouring the warmth, savouring Chanyeol’s smell, Chanyeol’s touch …

For the first time since this all happened, Baekhyun never wants this day to end.

Chanyeol pulls away from him eventually, reaching down to grab Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him towards the middle of the field. He looks up at the sky – the skies are now dark.

“Look, Baek – I bought this entire field for you. Do you like it?” Chanyeol squeezes his hand and gestures for the smaller to sit down. “It’s private – it means no one can enter, so we can do whatever we want here.” Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun down onto the ground, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Then he leans down and kisses Baekhyun on the lips.

“Let’s make love here.” Chanyeol says softly. “One day.” More tears spill out, but this time Baekhyun is determined to hold it in. He doesn’t want to waste this day crying. He wants to spend this day, every second and every minute, with Chanyeol. Watching Chanyeol with clear, unfazed eyes.

So he smiles.

“Let’s.” Baekhyun agrees softly. Chanyeol grins, then falls down next to him, the both of them looking at the night sky littered with stars.

“Make a wish, Baek.” Chanyeol says. “The whole field will grant your wish.” Smiling at Chanyeol’s childishness, Baekhyun closes his eyes and puts his hands together.

I wish to live a long life with Chanyeol.

His heart speaks it, his mind whispers it, his body wishes it. His last wish on this world.

Baekhyun reaches down to grab Chanyeol’s hand again.

“I want you to be happy.” He says, tightening his grip. Chanyeol laughs, a beautiful, tinkling sound.

“I want us to be happy.” Chanyeol replies, turning over until he is on top of Baekhyun again, trailing kisses all over his face.

“I’m already happy.” Baekhyun breathes. “I don’t think I can be happier.” Chanyeol kisses him.

“Neither can I.” Chanyeol laughs into the kiss, moves down and begins kissing his exposed neck. Baekhyun closes his eyes, still not used to the empty coldness inside him.

“I can’t wait, Baek.” Chanyeol whispers against his neck. “Let’s do it now.”

“All right.” Baekhyun reaches up and unbuttons Chanyeol’s shirt.

“What have you done to me?” Chanyeol grunts as he throws off his shirt to the side, leaning down to remove Baekhyun’s. “I feel so hot inside – as if I will never be cold again.”

“I gave you warmth.” Baekhyun smiles. “I gave you light.” Chanyeol laughs, lifting Baekhyun to pull his T-shirt off. He notices something, bright eyes full of wonder as he trails his finger down onto the snowflake.

“When’d you get this?” Chanyeol looks at it curiously.

“Not long ago.” Baekhyun replies playfully. “Does it look good?”

“It looks amazing, Baek.” Chanyeol plants a kiss on it. Baekhyun feels warmth surge through him, spreading all over his skin. “I love it.”

The night air is full of their soft pants and moans. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s sweat mingled with his as he pushes in, holding Baekhyun gently, planting kisses on his forehead even though Baekhyun has felt his girth about a thousand times. Baekhyun only smiles and buries his face on Chanyeol’s shoulder, hugging him tightly.

“Baek…” Chanyeol grunts every time he pushes in. Baekhyun wants to close his eyes to remember this feeling. At the same time, he wants to open his eyes to watch how Chanyeol looks like underneath the stars. No other words are exchanged, just subtle touches and intimate kisses. They come together, and Baekhyun sees a star fly across the sky.

When Chanyeol pulls out, he immediately helps Baekhyun dress just in case he catches a cold. Chanyeol even puts his blazer around the other.

“What if you catch a cold?” Baekhyun asks even though he is grateful for the blazer. Chanyeol shakes his head, wrapping his arms around his lover.

“I feel like I’ll never catch a cold again.” Chanyeol says, laughing as he kisses Baekhyun’s cheek. They lie back down onto the grass, watching the sky.

Eventually, Chanyeol falls asleep, believing that their journey together will start the next day.

Baekhyun doesn’t sleep, only feels Chanyeol’s arm pulling him closer as he watches the sky. He smiles.

_Thank you for giving me this._

He turns and watches Chanyeol sleep for a moment. He leans in and captures Chanyeol’s lips for one last time, then he, too, closes his eyes for the last time.

 

“Take me.” Baekhyun says into the darkness. As expected, Minseok appears out of nowhere, looking as cold and indifferent as ever. He ‘hmphs’, crossing his arms as he turns away. Minseok doesn’t approach him and doesn’t touch him for the first time. Quite strange.

“You’ll be just like me in a few centuries’ time.” Minseok says softly. “You were just like me.”

“Except I’m not.” Baekhyun spits. “I will never be like you.” Minseok turns to look at him, watching, waiting.

“I won’t break people apart. I won’t let them go through that kind of pain, no matter what kind of power I will have.” Baekhyun snarls. Minseok laughs.

“What? And you think you’re going to survive without stealing souls?” Minseok laughs again. “It is our nature to steal souls. If we don’t have sufficient souls, we will Disappear.”

“So be it.” Baekhyun replies passionately. “So let me Disappear.”

“That’s what you say,” Minseok raises his eyebrow, “but you will realise, in time, that there is nothing worse than Disappearing. Not even death.”

“Then you haven’t experienced the worst of this world.” Baekhyun responds. “There is nothing left for me here. I will never see Chanyeol again, so it doesn’t matter to me if I cease to exist. I’m sure … I’m sure you understand.” Baekhyun adds softly. Minseok turns around again, back facing to Baekhyun, and he doesn’t speak for a long, long time.

“Come back to me after you die of old age.” Minseok says simply. Baekhyun’s eyes widen. Can he really believe what he’s hearing?

“What?! You don’t want me anymore?”

 _“Of course I want you!”_ Minseok snarls, twisting to face Baekhyun with blue anger in his eyes. “I want you more badly now. But is it worth it now, I ask myself? No, because your love life just started, and I know that will make your soul absolutely delicious.” He sneers. “No, I’m going to wait until you are content with life with that boy, then I’ll take your soul. After all, I have you forever now. Waiting a little bit more doesn’t matter.”

“But … Why are you waiting until when I die of old age? Why don’t you take me now?” Baekhyun is slightly suspicious. Minseok doesn’t reply for a long, long time.

“Because,” He looks down sadly, “I was once human, too.”

Baekhyun feels excitement bubbling up inside him. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but then he runs to Minseok and hugs him.

He hugs the man that had made him miserable for so long.

Minseok is obviously just as stunned as he stands there, frozen. Baekhyun realises that despite his cold fingers, he is still warm and soft, like a normal human.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun whispers softly. “Thank you so much.” Minseok doesn’t respond, but he only stands there, still as a statue. He must not be used to hugs.

“How do I get back?” Baekhyun asks optimistically. Minseok refuses to look at him.

“Just close your eyes and sleep.” He replies. Baekhyun does just that, and eventually, darkness consumes him.

This time, he embraces it with excitement.

 

“Hey.” Baekhyun whispers, then kisses Chanyeol’s pouty lips. “Hey.” He kisses him again. “Hey.” He kisses him again.

Chanyeol cracks open one eye, squinting as he lets out a groan.

“Aw, Baek … It’s too bright … Not yet …” Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun off gently and rolls over. Soon, snores fill the morning air, sinking himself into the grass.

Baekhyun sits up, laughing quietly to himself. They may not have an eternity together, but they have a lifetime together.

And Baekhyun’s okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Mods' Notes: During the duration of BAE2016, we're kindly asking you to leave your reviews on [Livejournal](http://baeconandeggs.livejournal.com/32748.html). Thank you for reading!♥


End file.
